Twilight and Big Time Rush crossover
by RavenclawGryffindor Angel 14
Summary: Takes place in New Moon. When Edward Left Bella she went to L.A. to live with Logan Mitchell, the cousin no one knew about, but what happens when the Cullen's come to L.A. and move into the Palm Woods. Please read and Review. I don't own anything. Rated T for sexual mentionings.
1. Chapter 1

Takes place during New Moon but Edward never came back. Takes place a few years later. Bella moved in with her cousin Logan Mitchell and his friends, James Maslow, Carlos Pena, and Kendall Knight. She also joined their band Big Time Rush. Enjoy and please reveiw. P.S. The Cullens are still vampires but nothing happens to them in the sun.

Chapter 1

BVOP (Bella's point of view.)

My name is Isabella Swan. My father Charlie Swan was just killed a few weeks ago by a man he was chasing, you see he was the Police station Cheif. After his funeral I moved in with my cousin Logan Mitchell. His mother was my Aunt, but he's living in L.A. with his friends James Maslow, Carlos Pena, and Kendall Knight. Their guardin is Mrs. Knight Kendalls mother. (**Sorry about not knowing Mrs. Knights name. I couldn't find it**.) I just got a recording deal with Rocque Records as a soloist. The guys have their band Big Time Rush. My vampire boyfriend, Edward Cullen, Left a few months ago. So now I'm living happily with my cousin and his friends.

I was in the loft with Katie doing homework. The boys ran in panting and I asked,"Something wrong guys?"

Kendell said panting,"Hard. Playing Hockey. Had to run." They threw their things on the couch and fell on the floor.

I said,"So you were playing hockey again at the ice rink three miles away. You were wearing you equipment when you ran. Then you played hockey for three hours and ran back here."

Carlos nodded and said into the floor,"You know us so well."

Someone knocked on the door and I got up. I looked threw the peep hole and saw an angry Mr. Bitters. I opened the door and asked,"What did the guys do this time?"

He said,"They walked threw my lobby in hockey gear then knocked over my tea and spilt it on me."

I said,"Mr. Bitters. The guys are just tired they ran three miles in their hockey gear to the Ice rink and back. They colapsed on the floor from exhaustion. I'm sure they'll apologize and I'll pay for you dry cleaning. Is that fair?"

He nodded and said,"Yes that sounds fair. Twenty dollars." I walked over to my bag and grabbed a twenty dollar bill.

I asked,"Guys? Do you have something to say to Mr. Bitters."

They all rolled over and said,"We're sorry."

He said,"Try to watch where your going next time. Goodbye."

I closed the door and said,"Guys maybe you should take off your gear when you get done. Then walked back in normal clothes. You have to be more careful."

They said,"Thanks for paying Bitters.

I sat next to Katie and kept doing our homework.

EVOP (Edward's point of veiw.) 

It had been three months since I left Bella in Forks. We had been living in a city three miles from Forks for the time while we decided where we were gonna go. We were in the living room looking at a map. Alice said,"We could go to L.A. It would be fun." 

Emmette said,"Totally. It would be awesome. There are alot of amazing places to go."

Rosalie said,"I'm in. There's alot of good Shopping centers. Plus an amazing veiw."

Esme said,"I think it would be fun. The sun shine, nice beaches, nice people. I say go for it."

Jasper said,"I like it."

Carlisle said,"I heard there is a great hospital there that would hire me. Edward it's up to you."

I said,"Sure. It's nice. Lets go."

Carlisle said,"We could stay at the Palm Woods. I heard it was pretty nice in some apartments."

We started packing and in two weeks we were on a plane headed for L.A.

Two Days later

We arrived in L.A. and went to the palm woods. We checked in and went to our apartments. I had my own, Alice and Jasper had theirs, Emmette and Rosalie had theirs, and Carlisle and Esme had theirs. We were on the second floor Apartments 2F though 2I. I had 2F.

We were in Carlisle and Esme's apartment 2I. Carlisle said,"I say we go introduce ourselves to our new neighbors in 2J. I heard there's one mother watching over four teenage boys, one teenage girl, and one little girl. She's brave."

Esme said,"I think that's a good idea. Lets go." We got up and walked next door.

I knocked on the door and a teenage boy answered the door. He said,"Hi. You must be our new neighbors. I'm Logan Mitchell. Come on in." We walked in and he said,"Take a seat anywhere. I'll get everyone else. Our mothers not here right now though."

He yelled up the swirly slide,"Carlos. Our new neighbors are here. Come down."

Another teenage boy slid down the slide and said,"Hi. I'm Carlos Pena." 

Two more guys walked in the room and the one with blonde hair said,"Hi, I'm Kendall Knight."

The other guy with brownish hair said,"Hi I'm James Maslow."

Carlisle said,"I'm Carlisle, This is my wife Esme, and our Children, Emmette, Jasper, Rosalie, Alice and Edward." 

Logan walked back in and asked,"Anyone seen Bella. I can't find her anywhere."

James said,"She said she was gonna go to the pool."

Suddenly the door opened and closed. James said,"Bella. Say hi to our new Neighbors."

She turned around I saw the same Bella but with Black hair and blood red streaks in her hair. She had on a black bikini top and black swim trunks. She said,"Hi I'm Bella Swan. Guys, Bitters is pissed off at you. Go talk to him."

Kendall said,"If we're not back in half an hour or we haven't called or anything, come looking for us."

She said,"I know. He said he was just gonna talk to you. He won't hert you with witnesses around."

They walked out the door and Alice said,"Bella. It's great to see you again. We all missed you."

Alice got up and hugged her. She asked confused,"We knew each other before."

Carlisle said,"You don't remember it was only a few months ago. The Cullens. Edward. You don't remember anything."

She thought for a moment and then had a hint of recongnition. She said,"Oh. Now I remember. Nice to see you guys too. But what are you doing in L.A."

Esme said,''Well we were just trying to decide where to move to next. Alice picked this L.A. What are you doing here? And who were those guys that just left?"

She said,"Those guys were part of a band they're in. James, Kendall, and Carlos are friends of mine. Logan is my cousin. After Charlie died I moved here with him. Soon after that I got a recording deal with Rocque Records as a soloist. The guys band is called Big Time Rush."

Her phone rang and she said,"Hold on." She walked in the other room.

I said,"I can't believe she's here."

Alice said,"Then talk to her here. After she moved away you were always depressed. You never talked you just stayed upstairs and listened to music. Talk to you. We want you to be happy and smile like you did before."

She walked back in dressed in a blue skirt that went to he knees and a blue tank top and said,"I have to go to work. So you guys gotta leave." We got up and we all walked out the door. She ran to the elevators.

BVOP

I can't believe their here in L.A.!

Gustavo called me and said,"Get the dogs and you here now!" He hung up and I thought,'What did they do now.'

I got dressed in my blue tank top and matching blue skirt. I told the Cullen's I had to leave and they left to. I went to the lobby and Bitters was still yelling at the guys. I ran up and said,"Mr. Bitters. We have to go. Guys come on. I'm driving." I grabbed the keys from Logan and got in our convertable.

We got to the studio and Gustavo said,"Dogs we've been working together for a few years now. Bella we have been working together for a few months. Now me and Kelly are going on a buisness vacation for a three weeks. So you have that time off. And I expect you to learn three songs for the guys and four songs for you Bella."

He left and we all said,"Yes."

I said,"Three weeks off from work and we're still getting paid. This is amazing."

Carlos said,"You know what we have to do."

We all said,"Swirly slide." Then went back to the palm woods.

When we got to the Palm Woods James and Carlos got in the elevator and closed it before we got in. Kendall, Logan, and I said,"Stairs." We ran up the stairs.

Someone grabbed me and pulled me in their apartment then Jasper closed the door. I asked,"What's going on?"

Carlisle asked,"What are you really doing here? We know you don't have a cousin and that you aren't a soloist for Rocque Records."

I asked,"And how do you know that?"

Emmette said,"One you can't sing. Then two you don't have a cousin. Carlisle read your file. Listed nothing about a cousin."

I said,"A: I can sing you just haven't heard me. Then B: Logan's mother or my Aunt is the adopted sister of my mother. So It's not listed in my medical record."

Emmette said,"Sing."

I asked,"What?"

Alice said,"You said you can sing. Sing. Then we can decide if it's believable that you acually work for Rocque Records."

My phone rang and I saw it was James. I answered,"Yea guys I know. I'm over at the new Neighbors I'll be home in a few mintues." I hung up without listening to them.

Alice said,"Sing."

I asked,"Why? Can you just Believe me? When have I ever lied to you?"

Carlisle said,"Well you lied about your cousin. Then your talent. I don't even know what else."

Her phone rang again and it was James again. I answered and asked,"What?"

James said in a crushed voice,"We're stuck."

I said alittle angry,"Not again. I'll be there in a minute."

I hung up and Carlisle asked,"Not What again?"

I said,"Nothing. They just got stuck again. I gotta go." I walked out the door and across the hall to our apartment. I walked in and I saw four feet sticking out of the swirly slide. I pulled on on pair of feet and James slid out. I fell and hit my head hard. The last thing I saw was the guys standing over me. Then I blacked out.

Well that's the end of the first Chapter. I really hoped you liked it. And By the way She's a country singer. But has a normal voice. Please read and Review.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

EVOP

We were in Carlisle and Esme's apartment and Bella had just left. Carlisle said,"So she can sing yet she won't sing for us."

Alice said alittle hert,"I can't believe she won't talk to us. I mean Edward I believe but us. We didn't do anything we only did this because of Edward and he won't fix this."

Esme said,"Alice we all miss Bella, but blaming Edward isn't going to solve anything. We should just talk to her as a family without Edward. Then him talk to her alone. That might help."

All the sudden someone was knocking furiously. Carlisle got up and Logan was there with a worried expression and no pants. He asked,"Your a doctor right?"

Carlisle said,"Yes. Why? And more importantly why do you not have pants on?"

He looked down and said,"James pulled my pants off trying to get me out of the swirly slide. I didn't have time to put them back on. Look Bella's hert. She pulled James out of the swirly slide, she hit her head, and then blacked out. We didn't notice till James pulled all of us out. You have got to help her."

Carlisle said,"Sure. I'll get my bag and be over as soon as I can." He ran in his office space. I got up and followed Logan across the hall. We walked in and James and Carlos were trying to put her on the couch but struggling. Kendall was on the phone. James and Carlos put her on the floor again. I walked up and picked her up with ease. I laid her on the couch as Carlisle and everyone ran inside. We were waiting in the kitchen while Carlisle looked at her.

Carlos asked,"How did you pick her up so easily? You do weights or something?"

I said,"Yea. I do. Plus I used to pick her up all the time back in Forks."

Logan said harshly,"Your the guy that left her in Forks, aren't you? She hates you."

I said sadly,"I know. I didn't want to, but we had to."

Logan said,"Maybe you should tell her that." He walked back to his friends by the oven.

Alice said,"See even he thinks you need to talk to her. Talk to her by the end of the week. Get her back so you can acually smile again."

Rosalie said,"Look I know this doesn't sound like me, but Bella's part of the family. Eddie you need to talk to her. I don't like it when part of the family's missing." 

Alice said,"Wow Rosalie. You acually like Bella."

Rosalie said,"I liked her from the begining, but I thought she would do something to the family. Something like blabber our secret or break us apart. I was wrong."

Emmette hugged her from behind and said,"That's very big of you Rosie."

Carlisle walked over to Logan and said,"She's going to be just fine. She might not wake up for a few hours though. Do you mind if we stay?"

Logan and the three other boys looked between them and nodded. They said,"Sure."

Kendall said,"My mothers on her way with my little sister Katie." Someone busted down the door and a policeman walked in.

Carlos said,"Popi." Then ran up and hugged him.

The Policeman said,"Son." Then hugged back.

I asked,"Logan. Who's that?"

Logan said,"That's Carlos's father. Cheif of the police in Minnesota. Very good friends with Charlie when he was still around."

I saw Bella up at the door screwing it back in. I ran up and picked her up from behind getting her away from the door. She asked,"What are you doing? Put me down."

I said,"No. Your hert. You should be laying down." I carried her to the couch and set her on the couch. Logan ran up and she asked,"Logan?"

He asked,"Yea? Is something wrong?"

She looked slightly amused and asked,"Why aren't you wearing pants? The last thing I remember was you four stuck in the Swirly slide. I don't remember you being pantless."

He looked down and said,"I'll be right back." 

He got up and ran in the back. Alice hugged her and asked,"Are you alright? You scared me. What happened? Why were those guys stuck in a slide? Why didn't you tell us we cou have helped? Are you sure you're-" Bella put her hand over Alice's mouth.

Bella said,"Alice I'm fine. I pulled James out of the Swirly slide and hit my head. The guys were stuck in a slide because they fight and go down at once. I didn't tell you because you didn't have to help i've pulled them out of that slide 100 times, and I'm fine."

The door fell again and a women and a little girl with suitcases walked in. The women asked,"What happened to the door."

Bella said,"Cheif Pena's here."

The women and 10 year old nodded in agreement. The women walked over and sat next to Bella. She asked,"Are you alright."

She said,"Yea I'm fine. The guys just got stuck again."

The 10 year old said,"Hey Bella."

Bella said causally,"Hey Katie. We still on for poker tonight."

Katie said,"I have all my money and the cards. Your going down."

She said,"Yea right. I've been beating you for three months. I can beat you now munchkin."

Emmette asked,"You can play Poker?"

She nodded and said,"Yea. I'm the best there is. I can beat Katie. She's the second best."

Emmette laughed and said,"Yea you two are the best then there are no good Poker players here."

She said,"Really? So Emmette you wanna play a friendly game with Katie and me?"

He said,"Sure. Just say when and where."

Katie said,"Right now. Right here. I'll get the cards. One round no money betting."

Katie ran back down the Hall as Logan walked out. He asked,"Where's Katie going."

Bella said,"Getting the cards. We're playing a friendly game with Emmette."

Logan walked up to Emmette and whispered,"Get out now. She will destroy you. She cleaned me out and I had three hundred bucks."

Katie walked in and Bella got up and sat at the table with Emmette and Katie. She delt the cards and Kaite and Bella had a smile on their faces. Emmette didn't notice and they put worried looks on their faces. He put his cards down and said,"Flush."

Katie put her cards on the table and said,"Four kings."

Bella put her cards down and said,"Four Aces." Katie and her slapped their hands together and laughed.

Emmette sat there dumbstruck blabbering,''What? How? This doesn't make any sense. I can't be beat."

Rosalie pulled him up and said,"It's Alright Emmette. Your still the best in the family."

Alice said,"Wow Bella. You are good at poker. Are you as good a singer as you are a Poker player?"

Logan said,"Yes. She's better at singing then at poker."

Esme asked,"Will you please sing for us? We're dying to know how you sound."

Kendall said,"Yea you still have that practicing from Gustavo. You might as well practice while they're here. So you can have an audience."

She groaned and got up. She came out of the hallway a few minutes later with a CD player and music sheets. She said,"Only once. Here it goes:

Lonesome stranger

With a crowd around you

I see who you are

You joke, they laugh

Til the show is over

Then you fall so hard

If you're needing

A soul-to-soul connection

I'll run to your side

When you're lost in the dark

When you're out in the cold

When you're looking for something that resembles your soul

When the wind blows your house of cards

I'll be a home to your homeless heart

Open close me

Leave your secrets with me

I can ease your pain

And my arms will be

Just like walls around you

Come in from the rain

If you're running

In the wrong direction

I will lead you back

When you're lost in the dark

When you're out in the cold

When you're looking for something that resembles your soul

When the wind blows your house of cards

I'll be a home to your homeless heart

Broken

Shattered like a mirror

In a million pieces

Sooner or later

You've got to find

Something someone

To find you and save you

When you're lost in the dark

When you're out in the cold

When you're looking for something that resembles your soul

When the wind blows your house of cards

I'll be a home to your homeless heart

When you're looking for something that resembles your soul

When the wind blows your house of cards

I'll be a home to your homeless heart

I'll be a home to your homeless heart."

After I finished the song everyone clapped and Katie said,"Way better then playing Poker. Do you know when your Demo is coming out?"

She laughed and leaned back hitting her head against the wall. Emmette asked,"Your making a CD." 

"Yea. The guys I'm excited for. They have their first concert in a week and it's sold it."

Carlos said,"Yea. It's gonna be awesome. Millions of girls, CDs tours, and we're gonna be famous. It's gonna be the same for you Bells. Except with millions of guys. Not girls."

She laughed and I growled lowly. I didn't want other guys going after her. I like having her by my side with me. She said,"Yea. It's gonna be fun. What I'm looking forward to most is the guys. It's gonna be fun."

I growled lowly again and Carlisle asked,"Bella? Do you think we could talk to you in our apartment across the Hall. Alone." She nodded and Alice grabbed her wrist.

We walked outside and she shut her door. I asked in a low whisper,"Bella? Can I talk to you for a minute? Just the two of us?" She nodded and I led her to my apartment.

We walked in and she said,"Look Edward, I know you hate me. So what's this about?"

I said,"Look I didn't mean what I said in the forest. I just thought we were to dangerous to be around you. I thought you would get hert so we left. I didn't want to. I never would have if we weren't dangerous."

She breathed and said,"Look I want to believe you but you still left me in the middle of the forest with Victoria and Laurant after me. I don't know if I could forget that or not."

I said,"I'm not asking you to forget, but I'm asking you to forgive me. I'm also not asking you to take me back, but I'd like for you to."

She breathed and asked,"Can I think about it? I can't think under pressure."

I said,"Sure. Just come to me with your answer."

She nodded and said,"Alright. Now I have to go back to my apartment. I need to finish my homework."

I said,"Bye. See you later." Then she left.

That's the end of Chapter two. So will Bella take him back and forgive him or will she reject him Please tune in next time.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey sorry about not updating I got serious writers block plus I had alot of thinking. And I had school, other stories to write for fun, homework, and I've been babysitting lately. So anyways most of you are going crazy asking for the answer if she will reject Edward or not so tune in and see.

Chaptert 14

BPOV (3 days later)

I was in the apartment working on the songs tapping the beat when Carlos walked over. He said,"Hey working on the songs too." I said,"Yea. I'm suprised your not."

He said,"I've been working since last week. You only started last night."

I said,"Hey I've been pretty busy talking you guys out of trouble and I'm being hounded by the neighbors."

He said,"Alright you need a swim. Go get your bathing suit on and meet me at the door in 10 minutes."

I asked,"Since when are you the boss. I'm older then you."

He said,"So when I ask you on a date I can't be the boss."

I asked,"That depends. Are you asking me out on a date?"

He said,"Yea. That's what making you go to the pool with me is."

I said,"Well you could be a gentlemen and asked politly."

He asked,"What's the fun in that."

I said,"You have a good point. Go get changed I'll meet you by the door." I got up and got changed in my blue bikini top and sea green swim shorts and bikini bottom. I put my hair up and grabbed my ipod, speakers, cards, 50 dollars, and my phone.

I walked out and he asked,"You ready."

I said,"Yes. Lets go."

Logan walked in and asked,"Where are you two going? Down to the pool?"

Carlos said,"Don't even think about it dude. She's mine for a few hours."

Logan asked,"You two going on a date or something." I chuckled.

Carlos said,"Yea. So see ya later dude." He grabbed my hand and dragged me outside. We walked to the elevators and went down to the pool. We sat at the table and he asked,"So you want to play poker."

I smiled and said,"I thought you'd never ask. That's one of the things we have in common. We both love poker."

He said,"Deal me in. I got 30 bucks."

I said,"I got 50."

After I delt the cards he asked,"So you really want to go out with me? Maybe on like a real date?Like a movie or something?"

I said,"Yes. It's alot better the looking like friends playing poker at the pool."

He asked,"So would you like to go to the new car crash movie next week?"

I said,"Sure. It's before Kelly and Gustavo get back. So I got a major question for you."

He asked,"What would that be?"

I asked,"Corn dogs or hot dogs?"

He said,"Both."

I laughed and said,"Good. That was a trick question. So what's your favorite, singing or school?"

He chuckled and said,"Singing of course. What about you?"

I said,"Deffiantly singing for me."

He said,"So corn dogs or hot dogs?"

I said,"Both. Same as you. I could never chose."

He asked,"Poker or swimming?"

I said,"Tough one. I would have to say poker alone. Swimming with a friend. What about you? Poker or stunts?"

He said,"Stunts. It's always alot of fun."

I asked,"Okay. Hockey or spending time with your friends?"

He said,"Wow. Deffiantly the hardest, but deffinatly friends. I always play hockey with my friends. I have a band with most of them."

I said,"Impressive."

He asked,"Boyfriend?"

I shook my head and said,"No. Girlfriend?

He said,"Nope. So we're both single singers, that love poker and their friends, then also love corn dogs and hot dogs. Wow. Who could be a more perfect match."

I said,"No Idea." 

He asked,"You want to go with me to that valentines carnival next week. Jo and Kenndal are going, Logan and Camille, and James and Rachel.(A.K.A Sunt block girl by the pool. This is her real real name.)"

I said,"Sure. It sounds like alot of fun."

James ran out and said,"Carlos dude. You were supposed to be upstairs like an hour ago for rehearsal."

He looked at his watch and said,"Oh. Sorry James. I'll be right there."

I said,"Hey James."

He looked at me and said,"Hey Bella." The pure rush facal expressions changed and he asked,"Bella what are you two doing out here in your bathing suits? Acually together looking like a couple?"

Carlos kissed my cheeck and said,"See ya later."

I waved them off and Jo and Camille sat next to me. Jo asked,"You and Carlos. I would never had seen it. The universe hates me."

I said,"Hey he just thought I needed a breather. We came out and started talking. Next thing I know he's asking me to the valentines Carnival next week."

Camille said,"That is great. Now all the guys have a date for the carnival."

I said,"Katie has a date too. Her and Tyler are going. Secretly because you know what would happen if Tylers mom found out."

Camille said,"So what are you gonna wear. I'm wearing some plain jeans and a white tee."

Jo said,"I'm wearing a red tank top that always makes Kendall go crazy and some tight jeans."

I said,"I don't know. I might wear my goldish tank with a red vest and those redish skinny jeans."

Jo said,"I love those. If I were your size I would steal them."

Carlos POV

James and I were now in the elevator and James asked,"Hey why were you and Bella out by the pool together? And why did you kiss her?"

I said,"I asked her to go to the carnival next week with me and she said,'Yea.' I just did that because I was excited. So what are we practicing today."

He said,"Dude. You just got a date with a seriously hot girl. That's Logan's cousin. And you want to talk about work. Dude we gotta skip today. So we can get you ready."

The elevator stopped and we walked in our apartment. Logan said,"There you are. Kendall's in the bathroom. Then we need to practice really fast."

James said,"Change in plans. Carlos asked a girl to the carnival and she said yes. Logan you want to know that girl?"

Logan said,"You got a date today? Who?"

James said,"Bella. Your cousin and our best friend. Carlos asked her out. And their going to the Carnival with us and our dates."

Logan said,"I didn't know you like Bella?"

I said,"Well I didn't really tell anyone. It was a crush that grew since she's been here. I asked her while we were taking a breather by the pool."

Logan said,"Hey that's great man. Kendall get out here."

Kendall ran out and said,"Hey we ready or what?"

Logan said,"Well we can talk about our dates now since Carlos has one now."

Kendall said,"Seriously? Who?"

Logan said,"My cousin Bella. She said yes after he asked her."

Kendall said,"Finally so I'm trying to get Jo to wear that really great red tank top and skinny jeans. She looks really hot in that."

Logan said,"I'm just hoping Camille looks hot."

James said,"Rachel already is hot but I would like her to wear something pretty Sexy. What about you Carlos? What are you hoping Bella wears."

I said,"I don't really know. Just something that makes her look really Hot." Camille, Jo, and Bella walked in laughing.

Jo said,"Oh hey guys didn't realize you were here. Well we're just here to get Bella's clothes then off to my apartment."

They walked back to Bella's room and we looked at each other. Carlos asked,"They're up to something but what?" They ran back out with a bag and out the door. We got back to talking about the carnival and our dates. I could barely keep my thought's from Bella."


	4. Chapter 4

Okay so I hope you read the last chapter if so you know what happened. So read on to see what's up.

Chapter 4

Carlos POV

Logan, James, Kendall, and I were in the apartment getting ready to pick out our outfits for tonight. It's the night of the carnival. The girls including Katie are at Jo's place getting ready. Bella and I have gotten somewhat closer. We've been on two dates out of the palm woods and three at the pool. We've been to a movie and walking to work. Kendall said,"Alright lets go get ready."

We got up and went to our room. I looked in my bag and then over at the guys. Kendall had a navy blue jacket and white shirt and navy blue pants. James had a White button shirt and some Jeans with holes in 'em. Logan had the same as Kendall but black. I picked out some grey pants and a white shirt and a grey jacket. We hid our outfits and went to different rooms. After I got ready I walked into the living room and everyone was standing ready. Kendall was the first to say,"Woah Dude you look awesome. Bella's gonna go crazy."

Logan said,"Awesome. Cousin's gonna love it."

James said,"Look at him. He looks ready." I heard a key in the door and then Jo, Camille, Katie, Rachel, and Bella came in. I didn't notice all the other girls because Bella was looking really nice.

She had redish tight pants on, a gold shirt, and a redish vest. Like our Hockey team. She walked over and said,"Hey. You look really nice."

I said,"Uh thanks. You look really hot."

She smiled and said,"Thanks. You guys ready to go?"

We all said,"Yea lets go." We left and us guys got in our convertible with Tyler. The girls got in Camille's car. Once we got to the carnival we walked around.

I asked,"Hey you want to get a corn dog?"

She said,"Sure come on." We walked over and I got us each a corn dog.

We walked over and stopped at the bench by the river and She asked,"Um. Is that Kelly and Gustavo over by the ferris wheel?"

I looked over and saw them standing in line for the Ferris Wheel. They looked like they were together in a couple form. I said,"Yea it is. Come on why don't we go and find the others and tell them."

We got up and ran over to find the others. Once we got everyone we walked over to the Ferris Wheel. We pointed at them and Kendall said,"Gustavo and Kelly? Who could have thought? Well why don't we got over there and talk."

We ran over and I said,"Hey Kelly Gustavo."

They looked over shocked and Kelly asked,"What are all doing here?"

Bella said,"We're all here at the Carnival with our dates. What about you two? I didn't know you liked each other?"

Kelly said,"Well it's a recent thing Bella Carlos who are you here with?"

I said,"Each other."

She asked,"You two like each other?"

Bella said,"Well we've both kinda had a crush on each other for a while. We just started going out. I thought you two were supposed to be out on buisness for another week."

Gustavo said,"Well we just got back tonight. I thought I could take Kelly out on a date for one night. You still get the week off. Bye." They left and we split up again.

Carlos and I went to the bench by the river again. We sat back down and I asked,"Did you have fun?"

She said,"Yes. I did. Did you?"

I said,"Yea. I had alot of fun." I snaked my arm around her and asked,"So what do you want to do now?"

She said,"I don't know. What do you want to do?"

I said,"Well there is this one thing I would love to do, but I think it's alittle early."

She asked,"What. The carnivals almost over."

I said,"Well we could do this." I leaned over and kissed her.

After we got away she said,"Um I like that." She was leaning back in and so was I when my phone rang.

I answered it and asked,"Yea James?"

James said,"Hey are you two ready? We can't find you? The girls are ready."

I said,"Hold on." I put the phone down and said,"They want to go. You ready?"

She said,"Sure. Come on lets find them."

I picked the phone back up and said,"Yea we're ready. Where are you guys?"

James said,"Almost at the Ferris Wheel."

I said,"We'll meet you there in a minute." I hung up and we got up. I snaked my arm around her waist and we walked over to the Ferris Wheel.

We got over and Logan said,"There you are. Where were you?"

I said,"Around."

We walked back and got in our cars like before. I still had a smiled on my face from before and Logan asked,"Dude are you wearing lipgloss?"

I wipped my mouth and said,"No."

Kendall said,"Oh my God. You and Bella kissed didn't you." I didn't answer. Kendall said,"Congrates man."

Logan said,"You kissed her?"

I said,"Sorta. It was kinda short. It was only once thanks to James."

James asked,"Woah wait what did I do?"

I said,"We were about to kiss again when you called."

He said,"Man. You mean if I didn't call them you two would have kissed again?"

I said,"Yes."

We got back to the palm woods and the girls were laughing and Bella was blushing. I walked over and grabbed her hand. She looked over and said,"Hey."

I said,"Hey. Why don't we all go up to the apartment."

We walked in and Bitters said,"Boys. I need to talk to you."

Logan asked,"What did we do?"

The girls said,"We'll just meet you guys up in the apartment."

They left and Bitters said,"So which one of you broke my computer last night."

I said,"I didn't I was with Bella in the apartment playing poker."

He said,"Your clear go."

I ran upstairs and saw only Bella on the ground rehearsing. I walked over and sat down. She asked,"I thought you guys were in trouble."

I said,"You saved me." I kissed her again for a while. I heard someone clapping. We looked over and saw the guys.

I said,"Seriously. You couldn't have just gone in another room."

Bella said,"I'll see you guys in the morning." She kissed me really fast and got up.

After she left Logan said,"So that first kiss. Was it like that or was it short and sweet like you said."

I said,"Night." I got up and got changed then went to bed.


	5. PEN CHANGE

HEY EVERYONE! I JUST CHANGED MY PEN NAME! SO NOW INSTEAD OF PHOENIXGIRL112233! I'M NOW RAVENCLAWGRYFFINDOR ANGEL 14! SORRY FOR YOU WHO THOUGHT THIS WAS AN UPDATE BUT IT'S NOT. I'M WORKING ON IT. I JUST STARTED HIGH SCHOOL SO IT'S ALITTLE HECTIC RIGHT NOW. SO FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO ARE NOT YET STARTING OR JUST STARTED MY BEST OF LUCK TO ALL OF YOU!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5 Twilight and Big Time Rush Crossover

Chapter 5

BPOV

After my date with Carlos and our first Kiss or should I say kiss_es_ I went to mine and Katie's room and she asked,"Soooo, how was the date with Carlos?"

I smiled and said,"Goodnight Katie."

I got dressed for bed and laid in my bed. Katie laughed and rolled over to go to sleep. I put my Ipod buds in my ears and fell asleep. In the morning I heard a loud bang and the someone knocking on the door. Katie woke up with me to the noise and we ran out to the living room.

We saw Chief Pena at the door and he was looking around the apartment. I also saw Mrs. Knight at the stove and some pots on the floor. She was clutching her chest in fright. I said,"Hello Chief Pena. How can we help you?"

Just then the guys ran out and Logan and Carlos didn't have pants on and they all had hockey sticks in their hands. They all asked,"What's going on?"

Logan said,"We heard a loud bang and a scream. What going on?"

I said,"Well Cheif Pena's here and you don't have pants on again."

Logan looked down and then turned red and ran into the guys room.

Carlos asked,"Popi, What are you doing here? I thought you left for minnistota yesterday?"

Mr. Pena said,"Well I got on Facebook yesterday and saw Katies' Post about your and Bella's Date late night and i thought I should stop by. Son will you put some pants on your girlfriends here and there are other ladies present."

Carlos looked down, screamed and ran into his room. I laughed and said,"Yep that's the Carlos I know. Anyway Katie why put that on Facebook? I haven't even Posted anything about it yet."

She said,"So the whole world will know soon that Carlos Pena is taken by you. They guys concert is tomorrow and the girls are going to chase him down trying to kiss him."

I said,"Not if I something to do with it. I beat them off with the guys hockey sticks if I have to."

Just then the guys yelled,"Turn on Channel 4."

I ran over and turned on channel four and say me and Carlos on the news. I turned it up and it said,"Well ladies you know Big Time Rush's concert is tonight and we're here to talk about The boys relationships. Now Carlos has a girlfriend and she's another signer at Rocque Records Isabella Swan. Kendall Knight and Jo Taylor on the show New Town high have been going for about 3 months now and finally Logan Mitchell and Camille Roberts have been...Well we're not sure about them. We have footage of her slapping him and photos of them kissing so we're not excatly sure. Ladies looks like the only single one in the group. Good Luck Big Time Rush."

I turned off the TV and looked at the guys Kendall and Carlos looked happy, but Logan and James didn't look to happy. James said,"I have a girlfriend. I always have a girldfriend."

Logan said," Camille and I have been dating for a year now. How could they not see we kiss more than she slaps me."

I giggled at the two worriers. Carlos came over and sat next to me. I said,"You have pants on now. That's nice. Now I know you sleep in your underware."

He said while stuttering slightly,"No I don't. I just forgot to put on real pants when I was getting dressed."

I said,"You sleep naked."

He all but yelled,"NO! I sleep in PJS but we were getting ready when we heard the bang and scream."

I said patting his thigh,"OKay honey whatever you say."

A knock came from the hall and I looked out. I saw our friend Lucy Stone outside and said,"Hey Luce come on in."

She came in in her usual Rocker look and said,"Why is the door knocked down and Police officer here? Did they guys finally do something illegal?"

I said,"No that's Carlos's dad. He usually does something like that to the door everytime he visits."

She said,"Oh. OKay then." She came over and sat in the chair beside me and Carlos. She said,"Well I saw the news this morning. When did you and Carlos finally start dating?"

Carlos said,"Last week I guess." He looked at me to confirm what he said.

I nodded at him in agreement and another knock came from the hall. I looked out and it was Edward. Suprisingly I had actually forgotten about him. I got up and walked out. He asked,"Can we talk for a minute?"

I said,"Sure." We walked over to His Apartment and sat in the chairs.

He said,"Look I saw the news. I guess that means you are rejecting my offer of forgetting what happened and just being together again."

I nodded and said,"Yeah. I was going to tell you later about it. I guess I just forgot. Sorry."

He said,"Do you think maybe we could still be friends?"

I said,"Of course. I don't see why not."

He hugged me and I left. I went back inside and sat beside Carlos.

**A/N**

**Well that's the end of this chapter I'm so sorry that it took so long to write this.**


	7. Chapter 7

Hey so I know I haven't updated in a while and for that I'm really sorry. So now I'm trying to make up for it by updating a couple of my stories. So if this is the only one will you please go and check out some of my other ones. It's greatly appricated. Read and Review. Leave me some Ideas please. I'm getting some blocks.

Chapter 7

Carlos POV

So I've been dating Bella for almost a year now. I seems like just a few months but it's been 10 months, 2 weeks, and 5 days and yes I count because I don't want to miss one of those anniversary things she loves.

Well now is one of the hardest things I have to tell her.

I walked over to her sitting on the couch. I sat down beside her and put my arm around her.

I said,"Bella I have to tell you something."

She looked at me and said,"What is it honey? Is everything okay?"

I said,"Bella this is kinda hard for me to say but-"

Bella pulled away and asked,"Are you breaking up with me?"

I said,"No! No! Honey never want to break up. Babe I'm going on a world tour for almost 3 months. And they said you can't come with us. Believe me I tried but they won't let it happen."

She said,"Is that all?"

I said,"Well yeah but aren't you upset?"

She said,"Well yeah I'm upset but not as upset as thinking you were dumping me. Honey you're coming back. We can talk every night. Never scare me like again you hear me Carlos Pena."

I hugged her to my chest and said,"Yeah hon. I got it."

I kissed her hard on the lips and she returned it with as much passion and force as mine. I picked her up and she wrapped her legs around my waist. I took her to her room closed and locked the door. Well you can guess what happened in their. I don't have to tell you.

(Sorry I don't do lemons.)

The next morning we got up and I had to get ready to leave. Bella came with us to the Airport. She hugged and kissed me goodbye. She was crying and I said,"Honey I'll call you tonight on the video chat alright. I love you."

She said,"I love you too Carlos."

I kissed her again and then had to leave.

When we landed in our first destionation, London, I called Bella and told her goodnight.

After a few weeks we were asked to do an interview in London. So we left Paris and went to London again.

When we went on the show they asked us all the typical questions. Do we like what we do? How do we like the tour? things like that.

The talk show lady asked me,"So Carlos about your girlfriend back home. Have you talked to her any lately?"

I said,"Yeah. I talk to her everynight."

She said,"That's sweet. So did she take it well when you left."

I said,"She took it better then most cases I've seen. Most people scream and cry and things like that. She just cried alittle and said that she'd see me that night."

She said,"Aww. I bet you're excited to get back to see her."

I said,"Yeah I am. I miss her."

She nodded and went on with her questions. That night when I called Bella she said,"Hey. I saw that interview on TV here. It was really sweet."

I said,"I just answered her. If you see me then you can tell I miss you. The guys say I get this look in my eye."

She said,"Yeah Katie says I have that look in my eye too."

I said,"So is anything going on at home."

She looked thoughtful for a minute and said,"Well, there is one thing. I-"

James burst in and said,"Dude we're late for the concert. Come on."

He ran over and said,"Bye Bella."

He shut the screen and pulled me along. I said,"Dude Bella was just about to tell me something."

He said,"You can find out later."

We did our show and went back to the hotel. I opened the computer and tried turning it on. It wasn't working at all. I plugged it in and tried to turn it on again. Sparks flew out and I sprayed it with the fire extinguisher.

I went in James's room and took his computer but he took it back and said,"What are you doing? You have you're own."

I said,"You broke it. I need to know what Bella was going to say."

He said,"Well I'm using it and we're going home tomorrow. So you can find out then."

I went back to my room and took out the hotel phone. I called Bella but she didn't answer. I went to bed. When I got up in the morning I woke the guys up and we left.

On the 20 hour ride I thought mostly about Bella and what she had to tell me. When we landed I saw Bella waiting on the bench looking down like she was thinking. I went over and picked her up and spund her around. She shrieked and clung on. I put her down and kissed her passionately. Very aware of the people taking pictures. I let go and said,"Okay honey last night James broke my laptop when we were talking and I couldn't get ahold of you through the hotel phone. I have been thinking so much about what you were about to say last night. You're what?"

She looked around and said,"Honey why don't we go back home and I'll tell you."

I looked around and then lead her home. When we got back home I went back into her and Katie's room. I locked the door and we sat on the bed. I said,"Well."

She said,"Honey I'm pregnant."

I sat there frozen my mind running a million miles an hour. I opened my mouth and said,"We're having a baby?"

She nodded and said,"Yes. Are you happy or not sure or not at all?''

I said,"I'm happy honey. I am really, but it's a lot to process. We're 18, I just got back from a world tour and I'm most likely going on more but I'm happy."

She smiled and said,"Really? You want the baby?"

I said,"Of course I do."

I kissed her and laid her down on the bed. Katie banged on the door and said,"Hey will you two stop lip locking and let me in. I need my science book."

We got up and I grabbed her books. We went outside and I gave it to her. We went out and sat on the couch.

Logan asked,"So I hear bella had something to tell you. What was it?"

She said,"I'm pregnant."

Logan's eye's widened and he looked at me and said,"You got my cousin pregnant?"

I said,"Yes."

He jumped and punched me in the face. I heard Bella shriek and then I passed out.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

BPOV

Oh My God. I can't believe Logan did that!

I turned to him and asked,"What did you do that for?"

Logan said,"You're like my sister. I'm supposed to protect you. Fend off the guys."

I said,"You didn't have a problem with us dating."

He said,"Yeah dating but having sex and making babies no. Not cool with that."

I said,"Well there really isn't anything you can do about it."

He said,"Why weren't you responsible? Why didn't you use protection?"

I said,"We did. I was on birth control and he was using condoms. For some reason both failed. I don't know why. Even the doctor was confused. It wasn't defective. He said we must be the one in a million chance that it happens."

He said,"Well I don't have to like it but congrates."

I went over and hugged him then said,"Wake my baby's father up. Now."

He went and got a bucket of water and plugged his nose then poured the water on his head.

Carlos shot up and shook his head. I went over, got on the ground and hugged his neck. I asked,"Are you okay Carlos?"

He said,"Yeah. I'm good. Just alittle throbbing."

Mrs. Knight came over and gave me some ice. I put it on his eye and pulled over to the couch. He took the ice and said,"Thanks."

I said,"Logan. Don't you have something to say?"

He said,"Nope."

I gave him the death glare and he said,"Sorry. I didn't like you got my cousin pregnant."

He said,"Yeah I get it. Someone got my sister pregnant I'd punch 'em too."

There was a knock on the door and Katie answered it. Gustavo and Kellie walked in and Kellie asked,"What happened to him?"

I said,"Logan punched him."

She asked,"Why?"

Logan said,"She's pregnant. And he did it."

Kellie said,"Wow. That's nice for you. So you been to the doctor yet?"

I said,"Yeah he said I was about 3 months. That she's looks okay."

I asked,"Not that we're not excited to see you but why are you here?"

Gustavo said,"Right. Dogs my mansion is being fumigated and I need a place to stay."

We all straightened up and looked at each other. I said,"Um. I have to go to the store anyone want to come?"

Everyone but Mama Knight was up and following me out the door. We headed over to the warehouse where Katie got her special earplugs. We got a pair for each of us and extras. We went back to the apartment and Carlos and I went into my room.

We sat on the bed and Carlos said,"Honey I've been thinking. When the baby comes. It'll need a place to sleep. And I don't think Katie or the guys want a crying baby in their rooms."

I said,"Yeah I know."

He said,"So maybe we should move into our own apartment. In the Palm Woods. Just the three of us. I have plenty of money for us to be on our own."

I said,"Honey I thinks a great idea but one thing. You should let me pay for something."

He said,"Heck no. If you really really want to pay for something maybe you could pay for some of the baby things."

I said,"Alright but also I get to pay for groceries."

He said,"Fine. But nothing else."

I said,"Deal."

I kissed him hard on the lips and when we let go he said,"Why don't we go downstairs and look for an apartment."

I said,"Carlos we still have 6 months and maybe we should tell everyone before this happens. They might object."

He said,"Fine. Lets go. I want to move into the apartment before you're 6 months because I want to get it all homey."

He pulled me up and we went out to the living room. Gustavo's bed and things were there. I said,"Wow that was fast."

He yelled,"Family meeting."

Everyone came in and sat down. Carlos said,"We've been talking for a while and we think maybe Bella and I should get our own apartment. Because we don't think any of you would want a crying baby in the room while you're sleeping."

Mrs. Knight said,"Well that's a good idea but where would it be? Would you be safe?"

I said,"We were thinking just in the Palm Woods. It's safe. The prices are good."

Logan said,"Well that makes me feel better. You guys would still be in the building."

Everyone agreed and Carlos said,"Well how about tomorrow we head down and look."

I nodded and said,"I think I'm going to go to bed. It's been a long day and I want sleep."

I pulled him up and we went back to his room. We laid in his bed. He pulled out our headphones and we put them on.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

BPOV

When we woke up in the morning we got dressed and went down to the lobby. When we got there Bitters was still in his pajama's and typing at the computer. I said,"Hi. Mr. Bitters. How are you?"

He said,"Sleepy. What do you want?"

Carlos said,"We want to rent an apartment here."

He looked at us and said,"Why?"

I said,"We want a place of our own."

He asked,"Why?"

I said,"We want to live by our selves nothing more than that."

He said,"Fine. Here is a booklet of all the apartments we have avaliable or will have avalible within the next three months."

He handed us the book and we went over to the table. We opened it and Carlos went straight past the crappy ones. We got to the better apartments and found one we both really liked. It was a three bedroom, with two bathrooms, A living room, dinning room, all those things, then it had a library and an extra room for Carlos's piano and guitar. It overlooked the whole city and you could see the pool area over to the side. Carlos went over to Bitters and rented the apartment for three years and signed a contract saying he could redo the apartment and get his money back if they decided to move out before the three years were up.

We got the keys and went up to our new apartment. The paint needed done and we needed new furniture but other than that it was perfect. The view was amazing. We were on the 8th floor so it was really far out view.

I said,"Carlos before the baby comes we need to get skinner and taller rails. The baby could fit through or over this to easily."

He said,"Already done sweatheart. I just ordered them and a new couch, two tvs, dining room furniture and all three bed rooms. I also ordered the paint and the guys are gonna help us this weekend with the painting. I'm gonna set the furniture the next day and we'll be ready to move in. Then you can get started on the nursery if you have a theme picked out."

I said,"I do. I think I want to do an ocean theme. Since we're really close but we can't see it. And it's neutral we won't need to wait another 2 months we can just do it now."

He said,"I love it. I'll get some blue paint and some other different colors to make fish and coral."

I kissed him and said,"I love you."

He said,"I love you too Bella."

We cleaned up the dust in the apartment and then went back down to our old one. Jennifer asked,"So did you get one?"

Carlos said,"Yep. It's up on the 8th floor. It's great. We're gonna paint and assemble this weekend and next if needed."

Jennifer said,"Bella Carlos is needed for rehersal. Why don't we head up to see you're new place."

Carlos kissed me goodbye really quickly and left. Jenn and I went up to the apartment and I showed her everything. I told her about everything we were gonna get and where we were gonna put it.

She said,"Wow. It sounds great. I can't wait for you guys. Katie's especially excited. She wants her own room."

I said,"Yeah. I can remember that. Most day my dad's friend Billy came over and Jake would come too. So they'd end up falling asleep their and I had to share with Jake."

We left and went back down to the other apartment and I went back to my room to take a nap.

When I woke up Gustavo was in my room shaving his back. I ran to the bathroom and slammed the door shut then threw up everthing in my stomach.

When I went back out Kellie asked,"Bella you okay?"

I said,"Next time your boyfriend wants to shave his back. Ask him to do it in the bathroom with the door closed and not infront of my face."

Kellie said,"I told him about that. Are you okay?"

I nodded and said,"Yeah. Still just alittle nauseous."

Carlos came in and saw me sitting there clenching my stomach and asked,"Honey are you alright?"

I said,"Yeah. I just have a little morning sickness and disgust. I saw Gustavo shaving his back."

He said,"Ah. That would make anyone feel sick. Do you want some water or ginger ale."

I said,"No sweetheart I'm okay."

He sat on the couch with me and I curled into his side.

A/N: So that's the ninth chapter. The most chapters I've ever had for one story and I'm working on some more. But I just had a question. Do any of you have that problem where you go back and review and everythings there but when you publish it sometimes a letter or a word is missing. That happens to me all the time.


	10. Chapter 10

Okay so Bella's about 5 months pregnant now.

Chapter 10

BPOV

I was sitting in the waiting room of the doctors office for my monthly checkup. Carlos was a half an hour late but at least he called me and told me that traffic was backed up. A nurse walked out and called my name.

I went back and got weighed and measured. I sat on the little stool they had and waited for my doctor. Carlos ran in and said,"Sorry I'm late. The Traffic was terrible because of the game tonight."

I said,"It's okay honey you didn't miss anything."

He sat in the little chair beside him and held my hand. Doctor Brown walked in and asked me,"So how are you feeling today?"

I said,"I'm okay."

He asked,"So no pains or aches?"

I said,"No."

He said,"Good. Well lets see how your little ones doing."

He took out his sonogram machine and rubbed his cold gel on my stomach. He turned on his machine and started looking.

He said,"Well everything looks good. It's growing good. Do you want to know the gender?"

I said,"Yes please."

He looked around a little more and said,"Hmmm. Well that's something unexpected."

I asked,"What? Is it okay?"

He said,"Yeah. It's fine, but um there's something you should know. There isn't one baby. There's two."

I said,"Twins. There's twins in there?"

He said,"Yep seems you're little girl was hiding behind her brother."

I said,"One of each."

He nodded and asked,"Is he okay?"

I looked at Carlos and he was sitting there with a blank look but a slight smile. I looked back over to Doctor Brown and said,"Yeah he's happy."

He said,"Okay then. I'm gonna get a few measurements and got print out your pictures and then you're good to go. But I want to see you every two weeks. Since there are twins they tend to come early and some women get complications."

I nodded and let him continue. He wrote some things on the screen and then sent them to be printed. He gave me a rag to wipe off the gel. Once I rubbed it off I sat up and asked Carlos,"Honey are you okay?"

He nodded and said,"Two babies. We're having two babies."

I said,"Yes. Are you happy?"

He said,"Honey of course I am."

He jumped up and kissed me hard on the lips. Once he let go I sat up and pulled my shirt down over my stomach. Carlos said,"Honey we might have to get you a few more shirts. These don't cover your stomach and it's getting cold out."

I said,"Yeah I think you're right."

Doctor Brown came in and handed us our pictures and we set another date for a few weeks.


	11. Chapter 11

Bella's about 8 and a half months pregnant. I'm sorry it's going so fast but I don't know other things about pregnancy.

Chapter 11

Carlos POV

Okay so Bella's due any day now and I really want to asked her to marry me. The only thing is I don't want her to go into labor to early. So I've waited untill now when the doctor said if she went into labor the twins would be alright.

I got her ring 6 months ago in Europe and planned to ask her that night. Only she sprung the news that she was pregnant that night and I kinda forgot about it.

Now I'm ready to ask her. I've set up the perfect date to ask her. I've planned to take her into the woods and we'll have a picnic on the table out there. Then we'll have a campfire and make smores. Then I'll put her ring in one of her smores.

Bella walked in from going to the store. I hopped up and grabbed the groceries from her hands and put them away in the kitchen. I walked back into the living room where Bella was sitting on the couch resting. I sat next to her and propped her feet up on my lap and rubbed them.

I said,"Honey I think we should get away for a few hours. Maybe go out and have a picnic and a campfire."

She asked,"Would that be safe. With the babies."

I said,"Yeah, honey perfectly safe. I asked the doctor about it. He said it might be a good way to help you relax. Getting away from everything."

She said,"Alright. When are we leaving."

I said,"How about tomorrow?"

She said,"Alright. Do you want me to pack the lunch?"

I said,"No sweetheart I'm gonna get some foods from the store and make it for you."

(At the Campsite)

When I was setting up the campfire and Bella was putting a few marshmellos on a stick. Once I got the fire started she put the marshmellos in. After a few minutes I put the smore together and she pulled the marshmellos out. I sneakily put the ring in one of them and handed it to her. I made mine and waited. I heard her gasp and turned around. She was holding the ring in her hand looking at me.

She asked,"What's this?"

I got up and knelt infront of her. I took the ring and said,"This my love is an engagement ring. Isabella will you marry me?"

She looked at me and said,"Yeah of course."

I put the ring on her finger and we started kissing. She knotted her fingers in my hair and I started pulling up her shirt. She broke off really quickly and sat still for a minute. I asked,"Bells everything okay?"

She said,"Carlos I think we need to go to the hospital now."

I pulled her up and asked,"Are the twins coming? Are you having contractions?"

She nodded and I helped her into the car. I put out the fire and rushed to get our things. I threw them in the back and we took off to the hospital. I called Doctor Brown and told him we were on our way.

We got to town and I pulled into the hospital. I pulled out front and ran in to get her a wheelchair. I helped her in and signed her in. We got her to her room and got her settled in.

Doctor Brown came in and said,"Alright. Lets see how we're doing."

He looked down between her legs which was really disturbing. He said,"Wow this is going pretty fast. You're already at 7 cenimeters. Do you want an epidural?"

She said,"Yes. For the love of God yes. Hurry up."

He walked out and about 10 minutes later came in with a nurse. We set her up and the nurse said,"Alright, you're gonna feel alittle pinch but then you'll feel a lot better."

She put the needle into her back and then let her lay back down. Bella asked,"Did you call and tell anyone."

I said,"No. I'll call Mama Knight and she'll pass the word around."

I called her and she was rushing around asking if everything was alright. I told her everything was okay and asked her to call everyone. Once I hung up the doctor came in checked again. He said,"Alright. Really going pretty fast. Only an hour and you're already ready to go. I'll be back in half an hour and we'll move out to delivery."

He left and Mama Knight and Katie walked in. Jennifer asked,"Bella how are you doing?"

She said,"Pretty good. Also I'm going to be going to delivery in half an hour."

She said,"That fast. How long have you been in labor."

Bella said,"Three hours."

She said,"Wow. Impressive."

The Doctor came back in and said,"Alright we're gonna go ahead and move you into delivery. Sorry only the daddy can come."

He put the bars on the side of the bed up and we started moving to the delivery room. Once we were in there Doc put her feet up in stirrups and put his mask and some new gloves on. He check around to make sure he had everything and said,"Alright Bella next contraction I need you to push as hard as you can. Carlos when she starts pushing count to 10. Then Bella you need to stop. It's important that you stop. Then when I saw go do it again."

An hour later Damien Jackson Pena and Abigail Elizabeth Pena were born. February 28, 2012 at 7:29 P.M. The Doctor put both of them in Bella's arms on her chest. They were all bloody but still the most gorgous babies I had ever seen.

The doctor took them off her chest handed then to the nurses. The cleaned them off and checked them out and Doc asked,"Carlos you want to cut the cords?"

I nodded and stood up. I took the scissors out of his hands and cut where he told me to on their cords. He quickly wrapped up the rest of the cords and patted them on the butts. They both cried loudly while they were being cleaned. The nurse wrapped them up and put them in little plastic bins. Doc said,"Okay so the nurses are gonna take em to get weighed and get their footprints. We'll bring em in, in about an hour. Now momma we're gonna stich you up and then wheel you back so you can get some rest."

Bella was practically asleep already. Her eyes were drooping. I asked,"Doc can she go ahead and go to sleep. Because she's almost asleep."

He said,"Yeah it's fine. She's done."

The doc propped up the bars on the side and we started back to her room. We got there and I opened the door for him. There was another couple in the room with their baby.

I looked at the doc and asked,"What's going on."

He said,"I'm not sure. I'm just gonna have you two in here for a little while and then we'll move you when I find another room."

He parked her in the corner and made sure her things were situated. I sat in the chair beside her bed. The other woman asked,"So did you're wife have a baby too."

I looked over and said,"Yeah. She's not my wife yet but yeah we just had two twins."

She said,"Aww that's cute."

Doc came back in and said,"There was a mix up at the reception desk. Anyway we got you another room. Lets go."

We started moving again into another private room. We settled in with our overnight bags that I packed early just in case.

Mrs. Knight, Katie, The guys, Gustavo, and Kellie walked in and Mrs. Knight asked,"Where are they?"

I said,"The nurse is getting all that info from 'em. They should be in any minute."

Just as I said that the nurse walked in with both the kids. I jumped up and took both from them.

I picked up Damien and Mrs. Knight went for Abby.

Katie asked,"So what are their names?"

I said,"Well the girl is Abigail Elizabeth Pena and this is Damien Jackson Pena."

Kelli asked,"Can I hold Him?"

I handed him over and Mrs. Knight gave me Abby.

We cuddled the kids for a few hours while Bella slept till visiting hours were over. Damien started crying and I tried sothing him but he wouldn't stop crying.

Bella said,"Here give me him. I think he's hungry."

I gave him to her and she started to feed him breast milk. Abby started crying then and I picked her up. Bella moved Damien over and pulled her other breast out. She put Abby on it and fed them both untill the fell asleep.

I put them back in their bins and all of us slept for the first time as a family.


End file.
